


Ciesz się dobrymi chwilami

by wiwka14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiwka14/pseuds/wiwka14
Summary: Tłumaczenie tekstu autorstwa Miss_SnowWhitePink pt. "Enjoy the good times" z języka niemieckiego.Autor: Miss_SnowWhitePinkZgoda: Jest, z prośbą, aby nie wstawiać nigdzie poza Mirriel i AO3, do czego się oczywiście stosuję.Tytuł i link do oryginału: Enjoy the good timesJęzyk oryginału: niemieckiLiczba słów oryginału:4278 (wg AO3)Liczba słów tłumaczenia: 3395





	Ciesz się dobrymi chwilami

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_SnowWhitePink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_SnowWhitePink/gifts).



**Autor:** [Miss_SnowWhitePink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_SnowWhitePink/pseuds/Miss_SnowWhitePink)  
**Zgoda:** Jest, z prośbą, aby nie wstawiać nigdzie poza Mirriel i AO3, do czego się oczywiście stosuję.  
**Tytuł i link do oryginału:**[Enjoy the good times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/651707?view_adult=true)  
**Język oryginału:** niemiecki  
**Liczba słów oryginału:** 4278 (wg AO3)  
**Liczba słów tłumaczenia:** 3395

 

 

\- Każdego roku to samo - westchnęła Hermiona Granger, siadając na swoją przerwę lunchową po ciężkim dniu spędzonym wśród mas ludzi rozpychających się i napierających na Ulicę Pokątną.  
W księgarni "Esy i floresy" pracowała już dwa lata i wciąż się dziwiła, czemu oczekiwała, że sprawy będą wyglądać inaczej, niż wyglądały, kiedy była w szkole. Tak jak każdego roku w ostatnim tygodniu sierpnia na Ulicę Pokątną przybyli wszyscy uczniowie Hogwartu wraz z rodzicami, aby zaopatrzyć się we wszystkie konieczne na nowy rok szkolny przybory.  
Szczególnie źle było, jak zawsze, trzydziestego pierwszego sierpnia. Dlaczego ludzie nie mogli wybrać się wcześniej, aby kupić szaty, przybory szkolne i książki? I skoro już o tym mowa, dlaczego Hogwart nie mógł wysyłać listów sukcesywnie w ciągu całych wakacji, zamiast wszystkich naraz tydzień przed ich końcem?  
Oczywiście właściciele sklepów cieszyli się z dużego przychodu, ale z drugiej strony później zawsze padali ze zmęczenia. Ale czego innego można by oczekiwać? Hałaśliwe, podekscytowane dzieci, nastolatki i ich rodzice, z czego wielu Mugoli, którzy nie przestawali się dziwić i tarasowali drogę stojąc z otwartymi ustami spieszącym się czarodziejom i czarownicom. Oni wszyscy tworzyli całkowity chaos, bojąc się, że nie zdążą przerobić całej listy zakupów.  
Do tego dochodził podły upał, który dokładał wszystkim nerwów. Na szczęście każdy sklep wyposażony był w czary chłodzące. Gdyby nie to Hermiona prawdopodobnie zdążyłaby już przeklnąć niejednego z pchających się klientów.  
Po pierwszym porannym ataku, niekończącym się paplaniu w sklepie i niezliczonych sprzedanych książkach na nadchodzący rok szkolny uczciwie zasłużyła na tę przerwę obiadową.  
Niestety jej szef, po tym jak dała znać, że znika na godzinę, poprosił, żeby wyszła tylnymi drzwiami i zaniosła ich pierwszy dzienny dochód do banku Gringotta, który znajdował się tylko kilka sklepów dalej. Tak naprawdę nie była to wcale niespodzianka, codziennie okradał ją z jej wolnego czasu. Coś ewidentnie robiła źle…  
I właśnie tak Hermiona Granger przebijała sobie łokciami drogę do banku, zamiast siedzieć z chłodnym lodem w ręku, zażywając kilku minut spokoju. Zirytowana potrząsnęła głową, kiedy czarownica, która nieprzyjemnie przypominała Molly Weasley, grzmotnęła ją trzymaną pod pachą klatką ze skrzeczącą sową. Dlaczego zakupy na Pokątnej w jej czasach szkolnych wydawały się zawsze takie interesujące i wręcz magiczne?  
Tylko dwa lata później i już życzyła sobie, aby ten tydzień sierpnia został skreślony z kalendarza, albo chociaż, żeby zmieniono cały system, w jaki Hogwart informuje o koniecznych przyborach szkolnych.  
Zdenerwowana poprawiła wolną ręką nieposłuszne kosmyki włosów. Przez upał i pot jej fryzura wyglądała po prostu strasznie. Było jej gorąco w kark i już nie pierwszy raz zapragnęła ściąć włosy. Jej szata, mimo że była z cienkiego materiału, wydawała się z każdym krokiem w gorącu coraz cięższa, a czerń, która była obowiązkowa w pracy, w tej pogodzie wcale nie pomagała. Czuła, że jej twarz jest okropnie gorąca i czerwona. Musiała stanowić koszmarny widok. Wiedziała, że tak jest, nie musiała nawet patrzeć w lustro.  
Jak tylko będzie mogła się nieco swobodniej poruszać, splecie sobie włosy w warkocz. Czemu nie pomyślała o tym rano? Nie, w tym celu musiała wybrać się do Gringotta.  
Kilka kroków później mogła zobaczyć imponującą, świecącą złotem fasadę okazałego banku. Jeszcze tylko kilka metrów i będzie w magicznie chłodzonym pomieszczeniu i będzie mogła lżej oddychać. Fachowo ominęła kilku uczniów Hogwartu, którzy paplali podekscytowani i popchnęła ramieniem ciężkie drzwi banku. W środku było tak samo tłoczno, ale Hermiony to w tym momencie nie obchodziło. Jak delikatny woal poczuła na sobie chłodne powietrze wnętrza budynku i odetchnęła z ulgą.  
\- Okay, teraz tylko szybko oddać monety, a potem do Fortescue! - uśmiechnęła się szeroko, czując już smak lodów na języku.  
Pospiesznie stanęła w kolejce do najbliższego stanowiska, mając nadzieję, że ta będzie szybko się poruszać. Podczas gdy klienci przed nią przesuwali się w zwolnionym tempie, wcisnęła sakiewkę pod pachę i zaczęła bez przekonania wiązać swoje długie, kręcone włosy w coś, co miało wyglądać jak warkocz. Czymś trzeba było się zająć podczas czekania i przede wszystkim, włosy jej się nie kleiły do spoconego karku. Zadowolona odetchnęła, w końcu czując się w porządku, po czym zamrugała i zorientowała się, że przed nią stoją już tylko trzy osoby.  
Tak jak w Esach i Floresach wszyscy pracownicy odwiedzali Gringotta codziennie. Ludzie potrzebowali wybrać pieniądze, aby natychmiast je wydać w sklepach. A pracownicy sklepów oczywiście musieli te świeżo odebrane pieniądze natychmiast zanieść z powrotem do banku. Tak jak Hermiona i kilku jej kolegów z innych sklepów na Ulicy Pokątnej. Zauważyła w pobliskim tłoku Verity, która wyglądała na tak samo zmordowaną, co ona. Brązowowłosa czarownica uśmiechnęła się na myśl, że Fred i George musieli podsunąć ich asystentce najkrótszy patyczek, kiedy szło o to, kto ma iść do banku.  
Sądząc po jej bolesnym uśmiechu, tamta też to wiedziała.  
Hermiona posunęła się do przodu o kroczek. Tylko jeden klient dzielił ją od długo wyczekiwanej przerwy obiadowej.  
Nagle jednak, kiedy czarodziej przed nią chciał podejść do okienka, żeby załatwić swoją sprawę, strasznie wyglądający goblin obsługujący to stanowisko odszedł od niego bez słowa, zostawiając tylko szyld "Zaraz do Państwa wracamy!", zeskoczył z wysokiego krzesła i zniknął z pola widzenia. Hermiona zdusiła krzyk złości. Pozostali ludzie, którzy stali za nią, opuścili kolejkę z głośnym narzekaniem, aby stanąć gdzie indziej.  
Hermiona była rozdarta i rozważała, jak duże były szanse, że ktoś podejdzie do tego stanowiska, i czy może lepiej dla niej będzie znów stanąć na końcu długiej kolejki?  
Jej humor spadł na najniższy możliwy poziom. Goblin mógł bez żadnych ceregieli iść na swoją przerwę obiadową, a ona mogła sobie tracić swój cenny, wolny czas na stanie w kolejce. Do diabła! Niecierpliwie zakołysała się na marmurowej podłodze, klepiąc po niej butami.  
\- HEY! - Hermiona podskoczyła z zaskoczenia. To było do niej? Wyrwana z ciemnych myśli gapiła się na twarz czarownicy, która zajęła miejsce nieprzyjemnego goblina. Lodowato niebieskie oczy patrzyły na nią z wściekłością.  
\- Ma pani na myśli mnie? - wskazała na siebie palcem.  
\- A widzi pani kogoś innego przed stanowiskiem? - Hermiona rozejrzała się wokół siebie. Rzeczywiście, stała tutaj sama. Musiała być bardziej zagubiona w myślach, niż jej się wydawało.  
Wciąż przestraszona zrobiła krok do przodu i już miała kłaść sakiewkę na ladzie, kiedy usłyszała szybkie i nieprzyjemne parsknięcie  
\- No proszę, jednak się da - i zatrzymała się.  
Jej oczy powędrowały do góry i spotkały się z jasnoniebieskimi oczami kasjerki. Powoli przyjrzała się jej twarzy. Ten głos, ten ton, te oczy i tak, te biało-blond włosy… to mogła być tylko…  
\- Fleur! - powiedziała, po czym zorientowała się, że zrobiła to na głos. Fleur Delacour wywróciła tylko oczami i spojrzała na nią protekcjonalnie.  
\- Cudownie. Widzę, że jest pani w stanie przeczytać moją plakietkę. Aczkolwiek nie mogę sobie przypomnieć, żebyśmy przechodziły na "ty". - Ton jej głosu podniósł Hermionie ciśnienie, ale starała się zachowywać spokojnie. Powinna była się bardziej pohamować.  
\- Bardzo mi przykro, panno Delacour - zaszczebiotała grzecznie - ale już się poznałyśmy. Kilka lat temu w Hogwarcie. Stąd wydawało mi się, że mogę do pani mówić po imieniu, tak jak robiłam to te pięć lat temu - Hermiona uśmiechnęła się wyniośle. Skoro Delacour chciała się tak bawić, mogła w to grać. Nie było problemu. Fleur przerzuciła swoje długie blond włosy przez prawe ramię i przyjrzała się Hermionie dokładniej.  
\- Była pani w Hogwarcie, kiedy uczestniczyłam w Turnieju Trójmagicznym? - Jej oczy zwęziły się w szparki - Bo wygląda na to, że jestem zdecydowanie młodsza od pani. - Hermiona była już całkiem poirytowana. Dobrze, że najwyraźniej nikt nie chciał za nią stanąć, i że bank w okolicy południa zaczynał się wyludniać. Miała nadzieję, że nikt nie słyszy tej rozmowy.  
\- Yhm, skoro pani tak mówi. Proszę mi teraz pomóc - Hermiona zbliżyła się jeszcze bardziej wkurzona do stanowiska. Położyła wreszcie na ladzie sakiewkę i pochyliła się w jej stronę. - Widzę, że mnie pani nie pamięta - powiedziała, mocno akcentując "pani" - ale nazywam się Hermiona Granger.  
\- Hermiona Granger - Fleur zdawała się smakować jej imię na języku swoim dumnym głosem.  
Hermiona zdusiła dreszcz. Wydało jej się, że w pomieszczeniu jest jeszcze chłodniej.  
\- Hermiona Granger - oczy Fleur zabłysły. - Oczywiście. Przyjaciółeczka Rona i Harry'ego Pottera, który uratował moją młodszą siostrę. Mól książkowy z wieczną szopą na głowie. Dziwne, że po tym cię nie poznałam. - Jej wzrok nie pozostawiał żadnej wątpliwości, co Fleur myślała o fryzurze Hermiony, dziś do tego nie wyglądającej najlepiej.  
\- Dokładnie, to ja. Jednak sobie przypominasz.  
\- Tak, rzeczywiście. Co cię tu sprowadza? - "A co mogę robić z pełną sakiewką a banku?" pomyślała Hermiona. Wspomnianą sakiewkę wzięła do ręki i podała Fleur.  
\- Chciałabym wpłacić to na konto Esów i Floresów. Przychody z dzisiejszego ranka - dodała wyjaśniająco.  
\- Esy i Floresy? Księgarnia? Dlaczego nie jestem zaskoczona? - Fleur popatrzyła na nią protekcjonalnie.  
Hermionie zjeżyły się włosy na karku. Czego ta blondie od niej chciała?  
\- Słucham? Chwilkę temu nawet mnie nie poznałaś, a teraz zachowujesz się, jakbyś mnie znała? Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. - Rzuciła opryskliwie i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.  
\- Nie, wygląda na to, że niewiele się u ciebie zmieniło od czasów Hogwartu. - Czy mogła brzmieć bardziej arogancko?  
Hermiona poczuła, że jej policzki robią się czerwone i to nie ze wstydu. Fleur Delacour najwyraźniej również niewiele się zmieniła. Wciąż była tą samą zarozumiałą wywłoką, która traktowała innych jak jej podwładnych. Hermiona jednak nie miała ochoty na kłótnię, straciła już za dużo swojego wolnego czasu na tę bezsensowną rozmowę.  
\- Pieniądze? Mają iść do skrytki Esów i Floresów. Skrytka numer dwieście dziewięćdziesiąt pięć.  
\- W tym celu muszę zobaczyć twoje upoważnienie. - Fleur wyciągnęła napominająco swoje długie, białe palce nad ladą. Szkoda, że jeszcze nie przebierała niecierpliwie nogami.  
\- Naprawdę, teraz? Chcę wpłacić pieniądze, a nie wypłacić. - Hermiona poirytowana zaczęła grzebać po głębokich kieszeniach jej szaty. Dlaczego przerwa obiadowa tego goblina musiała zacząć się akurat wtedy, kiedy stała w kolejce? Jej szef upoważnił ją w pełni do wpłacania i wypłacania pieniędzy, ale już po jej kilku pierwszych dniach w księgarni nie musiała go pokazywać, wszystkie gobliny wiedziały, że tam pracuje.  
Z triumfującym "HA!" wyciągnęła szybko kawałek pergaminu i położyła go teatralnie podpisem do przodu na wymanikiurzonych palcach Fleur.  
\- Proszę bardzo!  
\- Dziękuję! - Nie patrząc na pergamin, blondynka skinęła na przechodzącego obok goblina i bez zbędnych ceregieli podała mu portfel do rąk. - Skrytka dwieście dziewięćdziesiąt pięć, proszę. - Po czym posłała mu promienny uśmiech, co zirytowało Hermionę jeszcze bardziej i jednocześnie spowodowało dziwne uczucie w okolicach jej lędźwi. Kiedy tylko goblin zniknął z pola widzenia i Francuzka spojrzała z powrotem na swoją klientkę jej uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy. Hermiona wzięła pergamin, słysząc niecierpliwe:  
\- No. Czy mogę coś jeszcze dla ciebie zrobić? - Hermiona potrząsnęła tylko głową. Dzień był, jak do tej pory, wystarczająco wyczerpujący, a to spotkanie tego nie poprawiło. Na szczęście miała to już za sobą. Miała tylko nadzieję, że następnego dnia nie będzie musiała spotkać Fleur Delacour.  
Pomachała jej, okręciła się na pięcie i pomaszerowała w stronę toalet. Sądząc po spojrzeniu Fleur, musiała wyglądać naprawdę okropnie. Będzie lepiej, jeśli uda jej się przejrzeć i przemyć wodą twarz, żeby się trochę ochłodzić. I przygotować się na kolejny spacer w południowym upale.  
Długimi krokami przeszła przez środek eleganckiej, wielkiej hali i otworzyła łokciem drzwi do damskiej toalety. Na szczęście nikogo w środku nie było i miała kilka chwil dla siebie. Z westchnieniem oparła się o umywalkę i spojrzała na swoją zaczerwienioną twarz z całkiem rozwalonym kokiem, w który nieumiejętnie spięła włosy.  
Kątem oka zobaczyła otwierające się drzwi i do łazienki wszedł ktoś z długimi, powiewającymi, biało-blond włosami, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.  
Hermionie serce podeszło do gardła. "Co to miało być? O co teraz chodziło?" Pomyślała to i chwyciła za różdżkę, kiedy z szeroko otwartymi oczami rozpoznała, że to Fleur. Jej brązowe oczy rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy Fleur podeszła bliżej, tak że przestraszona wcisnęła się w ścianę.  
\- Co to było? Co to miało być? - prychnęła blondynka.  
\- Co było czym? - odparła w podobny sposób.  
\- Nikt nie traktuje mnie tak protekcjonalnie, jak ty to przed chwilą zrobiłaś!  
\- Ach, masz na myśli tak, jak ty normalnie traktujesz ludzi?  
Fleur gapiła się na nią tępo.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Zrozumiałaś. Nie pozwalam się tak protekcjonalnie traktować i w zamian jestem dla ciebie nawet przyjacielska!  
\- Ale przecież ja nie…  
Hermiona nie chciała nic więcej od niej słyszeć.  
\- Och, zrobiłaś tak, blondie!  
\- Blondie?! Nie możesz…  
Hermiona musiała zdusić śmiech. Wiedziała, że była w stanie doprowadzić młodą półwilę do szału.  
\- Och, jak najbardziej mogę. Właśnie słyszałaś. Mój dzień był okropny, a potem przychodzisz ty i…  
\- Hey, daj mi dokończyć do diabła! - Najwyraźniej Fleur miała dość tego, że Hermiona wciąż wchodziła jej w słowo. - Nie możesz nazywać mnie "blondie" bez konsekwencji! - Niebieskie oczy kobiety zwęziły się, patrząc na nią z rządzą przemocy, a jej niewinny uśmiech rozszerzył się jeszcze bardziej. Hermiona wcisnęła się bardziej w ścianę, przestraszona. - Och, czyżbyś straciła teraz swój dar wymowy? - Fleur podeszła jeszcze bliżej, Hermiona ścisnęła w dłoni różdżkę.  
\- O co ci… - Nie udało się jej dokończyć zdania, ponieważ Fleur jednym krokiem podeszła i przycisnęła ją do ściany. Chwyciła mocno twarz Hermiony w swoje długie palce i przywarła swoimi pełnymi, zmysłowymi wargami do ust młodszej czarownicy.  
Hermiona, zaskoczona wciągając powietrze poczuła, jak szczupłe ciało Fleur przyciska się do jej ciała i jak język blondynki wślizguje się między jej otwarte wargi.  
Wbrew własnej woli wyciągnęła ręce i objęła talie Fleur. Czuła, jak czarownica jeszcze bardziej dominuje pocałunek i stara się wsunąć kolano między jej nogi. Nie wzięła jednak pod uwagę siły Hermiony, która nie przerywając gorącego pocałunku, chwyciła Fleur i przycisnęła ją do ściany, namiętnie wślizgujac swój język w usta kobiety.  
Teraz Fleur nie mogła powstrzymać jęku, kiedy poczuła, jak ręka Hermiony nieustannie bada jej ciało, tak jakby chciała obedrzeć je z szat i wziąć w posiadanie. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się nie przerywając pocałunku. Czuła jak przez całe ciało Fleur przebiega dreszcz i jak kobieta coraz bardziej jej ustępuje.  
Pozostawiając ślad na jej podbródku, zjechała do długiej szyi Fleur. Biała, delikatna skóra wręcz zapraszała do gryzienia i ssania. Słysząc, jak Fleur wzdycha, mocniej ugryzła miękką skórę.  
Hermiona poczuła, jak palce wilii starają się rozpiąć jej szatę, a ich piersi napierają na siebie. Smakowała Fleur i czuła jej zapach, jak lato i jabłka. Miała nadzieję, że jej usta pozostawią malinki na szyi kobiety. Chciała, żeby Fleur nosiła ślady jej namiętności.  
Hermiona mogłaby pieścić piękna szyję bez końca, ale Fleur miała inne plany. Niecierpliwie wsunęła swoją nogę pomiędzy nogi Hermiony i szarpnęła za jej czarne szaty. Ręce Hermiony wsunęły się w długie blond włosy i pociągnęły jej głowę tak, że ich usta ponownie się spotkały i zanurzyły się w kolejnym namiętnym pocałunku.  
Fleur odsunęła się niechętnie tylko po to, aby uwolnić się ze swojej szaty. Szybko pozbawiła szaty roboczej również Hermionę i przyciągnęła ją ponownie do siebie. Obie były ubrane już tylko w lekkie T-shirty, spódnice i ocierały się zmysłowo nogami, a ich wargi ponownie znalazły się w pocałunku.  
Ciche jęki wypełniły pokój, odbijając się od wykafelkowanych ścian.  
Hermiona wsunęła dłoń pod koszulkę Fleur i zaczęła pieścić jej gorącą skórę. Kobieta wzdrygnęła się w jej ramionach i również wsunęła jej dłoń pod koszulkę, łapiąc pierś. Jej pełne wargi ułożyły się w seksowny uśmiech i szepnęła Hermionie do ucha:  
\- Bez stanika, hmm?  
Młodsza czarownica spojrzała tylko w górę i uniosła zachęcająco ramiona. Fleur pocałowała ją przelotnie w usta i bez zbędnych ceregieli zdjęła jej T-shirt.  
\- Mmmm, natura cię nieźle obdarzyła, molu książkowy. Kto by pomyślał? - szepnęła Fleur uśmiechając się.  
Jej palce powędrowały do pełnych piersi Hermiony. Jej opuszki szybko znalazły wrażliwe brodawki i zaczęły je szybko i gwałtownie okrążać. Odpowiedź Hermiony zginęła w głośnym jęku, który wyrwał się jej z ust, czego Fleur prawie nie usłyszała. Chwilę później zniżyła się, by wziąć stwardniały sutek do ust i zaczęła go natychmiast mocno ssać, podczas gdy drugim zajęły się jej zwinne palce. Hermiona jęknęła zaskoczona i zmieniła pozycje, wspierając się na ramieniu Fleur i pozwalając się przystawić do ściany. Jednocześnie jej nogi zacisnęły się z przyjemności i podniecenia. Odchyliła do tyłu głowę, wspierając się o ścianę i rozsunęła nogi dla wędrującej ręki Fleur, która sunęła pewnie wewnętrzna stroną jej uda ku górze.  
Hermiona rozsunęła nogi jeszcze szerzej. Drżała cała od fal przyjemności, którą wzbudzała w niej Fleur i przez którą nie mogła się doczekać, aż w końcu się złamią i pochłoną się nawzajem całkowicie.  
Nie puszczając jej piersi palce Fleur zaczęły jeździć wzdłuż linii jej majtek i po cienkim materiale, który nie zakrywał tego, jak bardzo była podniecona.  
Rozkosznie jęki Fleur wibrowały w jej brodawce, a palce kobiety zawędrowały w końcu, w końcu!, do jej wilgotnej kobiecości.  
Hermiona wciągnęła powietrze i jej nogami wstrząsnęły dreszcze, gdy palce Fleur szybko odnalazły jej łechtaczkę i zaczęły ją pieścić. Czuła, że pożądanie, które narastało między jej nogami, zaczęło się jeszcze bardziej rozszerzać, aż pochłonęło całe ciało, kiedy Fleur nagle opadla na kolana i jedna reka podniosła jej spódnicę powyżej bioder.  
\- Tu, trzymaj to mocno - jej głos brzmiał chropowato i władczo czym wywołał w Hermionie ciarki na plecach.  
Wczepiła palce w spódnicę i mocno ścisnęła czując, jak długie palce blondwłosej czarownicy ciągną za materiał majtek, uwalniając jej gorąca kobiecość. Bez chwili zwłoki Fleur wślizgnęła swój język między płatki jej joni. Hermiona usłyszała westchnienie i jęknęła w odpowiedzi.  
Przymknęła oczy skupiając się na uczuciu, jakie wywołał język wilii między jej nogami. Fleur coraz bardziej skupiała się na łechtaczce naciskając na nią, tak że Hermiona musiała mocno ugryźć się w wargi, żeby nie zacząć głośno krzyczeć z przyjemności. Dodatkowo, jedną ręką zaczęła pieścić swoją brodawkę, podczas gdy Fleur wciąż całowała i ssała jej kobiecość.  
Głowa odchylona mocno do tyłu, plecy wciśnięte w ścianę, jej ręka do bólu mocno zaciśnięta na własnej spódnicy, jej nogi szeroko rozstawione i drżące - Hermiona dała się całkowicie pochłonąć rozkoszy i doszła z głośnym okrzykiem "Fleur!".  
Czule podciągnęła kobietę do góry i zaczęła ją delikatnie głaskać, z szerokim, zadowolonym uśmiechem. Fleur już chciała się pochylić by ją pocałować, gdy Hermiona bez zbędnych ceregieli przyciągnęła ciało kobiety bliżej i wsunęła dłoń pod jej spódnicę. Musiała poczuć Fleur i chciała dać jej tak samo ogromną przyjemność, jak tą, którą właśnie otrzymała. Jej język lizał wargi Fleur i smak, który poczuła na tych czerwonych ustach, wzbudzał dreszcz w jej krwi.  
Jednak jej usta szybko znalazły malinkę na szyi Fleur i zaczęła ssać mocno w tym samym miejscu. Jej palce zacisnęły się na krągłej pupie dziewczyny. Hermiona była zaskoczona i podniecona tym, że Fleur ewidentnie nie nosiła majtek, ale nie poświęciła tej myśli wiele czasu. Dłońmi masowała seksowne pośladki kobiety i przyciskała jej ciało jeszcze bliżej. Jedna z jej dłoni prześlizgnęła się do przodu między nogi Fleur. Hermiona poczuła jej niczym nie ograniczoną wilgotność i podniecenie, i wsunęła dwa palce głęboko do środka.  
Fleur jęknęła głośno i jej palce zacisnęły się na włosach Hermiony.  
Kiedy brązowowłosa czarownica poruszała palcami szybciej i szybciej wewnatrz niej, Fleur zaczęła mocno pieścić swoja łechtaczkę i Hermiona zaraz uslyszala, jak oddech kobiety staje się urywany i poczuła jak jej całe ciało napina się w oczekiwaniu na punkt kulminacyjny.  
Coraz szybciej i szybciej poruszała palcami, doprowadzając podniecenie Fleur na nieznane dotąd wysokości. Po chwili poczuła, jak mięśnie Fleur zaciskają się na jej palcach i usłyszała zduszony krzyk rozkoszy przy swoim karku. Palce kobiety głaskały ja podczas orgazmu i zaczęła ją delikatnie i czule całować.  
Łapiąc powietrze, wpadły sobie wzajemnie w ramiona. Trwały tak przez pewien czas, po czym szybko się od siebie odsunęły.  
Twarz Hermiony była cała czerwona, a jej fryzura już do niczego sie nie nadawala. Z uśmiechem na twarzy Fleur związała jej włosy w kok i odsunęła zabłąkane kosmyki z twarzy, po czym podniosła koszulkę z podłogi.  
Młoda czarownica stała całkiem zakłopotana, obserwując Fleur i wcisnęła sie bez słowa w swoja koszulkę i szatę. Wygładziła swoje ubranie, zanim znów zerknęła na Fleur w lustrze, która za nią poprawiała swój wygląd.  
Fleur puściła wodę w umywalce obok i trzymała dłonie pod zimna woda. Hermiona wytarła swoje w chustkę, zanim pochyliła się szybko do Fleur i pocałowała ją krótko i czule. Kątem oka zauważyła, że ślad, które jej usta zostawiły na szyi blondynki, wystawał nieco za kołnierz jej szaty.  
Idealnie, tego właśnie chciała.  
Wciąż bez słów podeszła do drzwi łazienki i zabrała swoja rozdzke, którą Fleur położyła tam, po tym, gdy ją jej odebrała. Prawie już uciekła z pokoju, ale nie mogła tego tak zostawić. Widziala, ze Fleur obserwuje ja migoczacymi, lodowatoniebieskimi oczami.  
\- A, i blondie? - Uśmiech Fleur rozszerzył się tak samo, jak Hermiony - Widzimy się dzisiaj wieczorem u mnie. Nie pracuję tak długo.  
Mrugnęła do niej, po czym opuściła łazienkę, zamykając za sobą drzwi.


End file.
